Currently, dolls are the number one collectable item in the United States. Of the more valuable dolls, there is the composition doll which is made up of a muslin body, and the head and limbs are composed of a pressed sawdust material. Another type of doll is the modern doll in which the torso is a cloth material and the head and limbs are made out of a vinyl or soft plastic material. The present invention may be best typified by describing its use in connection with composition and modern dolls, although it will become readily apparent that it has useful application to other types of dolls and especially the collectable dolls. A particular problem associated with the composition of modern dolls as well as others having a soft body is that they tend to become discolored or stained so as to require professional renovation or repair. Also, the arms and legs often become detached from the body or torso and this is especially true of those which are attached by awling, wire or coil screws at the joints. A related problem with both types of dolls is the difficulty of maintaining the dolls in a particular attitude, for instance, in a standing or sitting position.
Body coverings have been devised in the past for dolls but in general do not overcome the problems enumerated particularly with respect to the ability to preserve and strengthen the doll without requiring extensive repair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,701 to M. A. Thorpe discloses a knitted, one-piece garment which substantially encloses the entire outer surface of the doll except for the outer tips of the arms and head. U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,318 to D. F. Lock is directed to a washable doll cover having a tubular body portion which is sleeveless but provided with a head on its upper end and joined together with a separable fastener, and separate leg and arm coverings are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,097 to P. L. Allen discloses an antique doll protective system which is in the form of a padded member wrapped around the doll and not intended to be worn as an undergarment. U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,638 to E. L. Smith also discloses a stocking-type one-piece cover, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,778 to G. C. Ford discloses a full body covering for a doll.
It has been proposed in the past to employ four-way stretch materials, such as, Lycra in the design and construction of bodywear for humans and specifically for swimwear as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,762 to L. C. Cahan and 4,343,044 to W. Borda et al. To the best of my knowledge, however, no one has utilized a four-way stretch material as a body covering for dolls and in such a manner that the body cover can be stretched over the torso of the doll as well as portions of the limbs so as to unitize and strengthen the joints while acting as a protective undergarment which will not detract from the other clothing that is worn by the doll; nor has anyone proposed or utilized a body covering as a retrofit attachment for existing dolls not only to preserve and strengthen them but to enhance their overall appearance and avoid extensive maintenance and repair.